Honest Trailer: Wander Over Yonder Season 2 Trailer
by Exotos135
Summary: A honest trailer based on the season 2 trailer for Wander over Yonder in comic-con. Rated T for swearing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**This trailer is rated H for Honest.**

 **In a galaxy, where talking hairy spoons think a hat and a cape serve as a decent disguise, and the skies shit statues of Lord Hater on top of planets, only to be followed by animatics for some reason, which are then followed by Skeletor and a walking eyeball shooting lasers at random, only to reveal that this is all part of a "catch the flag" game, you'll believe that Craig McCracken is definitely high.**

 **Wander Over Yonder!**

 **After chasing a talking hairy spoon through most of Season 1, Skeletor's son finds himself having lost any stand he had as a real villain-weird he had it in the first place-and is now being taken over by villains like: a shark-headed bodybuilder, a f*cking sandwich, a flying banana with mustache hands, a humanoid cthulhu, and...I don't know, a purple-eyed dragon-octopus?**

 **And on the top of this scale, is Lord Dominator, who looks like what Hater could be if his priorities weren't being f*cked up at every minute. Lord Hater and Commander Walking Eyeball will have to work harder to regain the former's status as the greatest in all the galaxy, which knowing these two, might take forever to happen.**

 **Oh, and there's a bit with the talking hairy spoon in the middle of nowhee saying "black hole" repeatedly...okay, we get it, you're saying black hole, stop it!**

 **And then he comes out of an iron maiden dressed as a heart, and then acts like a monkey to distract robots.**

 **...**

 **Anyhow,**

 **Watch as live action suddenly takes over to show a Lord Hater-inspired vehicle destroy some blocks, only to leave and never be seen again shortly afterwards. And then see as Hairy Spoon and Skeletor are caught by the mother of all arachnids: A BIG F*CKING SPIDER! And then, much to my amusement, see as Lord Dominator shots the hairy spoon using his hand, which turned into magma for some reason.**

 **But that's not all, Sass-asaurus shouts spoon's name, then screams as they recoil from the spaceship speeding up, and then the walking eyeballs run towards some sort of building, but then Commander Walking Eyeball points up as some eyeballs fly up, then looks to see they're suddenly in the water before wasting their lasers on nothing.**

 **And it doesn't stop there, for Discount Skeletor saves a train for some reason, we meet Sass-asaurus cousins/friends/brothers/childhood friends/possible relatives, and then a tesseract says nonsense and makes hairy spoon literally black-eyed, and then a character I neither know nor care about throws her teeth at some robots.**

 **And if that wasn't all, the hairy spoon is now fighting against the flying banana, who's shooting lasers before hairy spoon jumps away to a laughing sass-asaurus, and now Hater's riding a unicorn for some reason, and then Hairy Spoon's hat explodes and releases confetti somehow, right before changing yet again to a giant robot sass-asaurus punching another giant robot before flying off...**

 **And then a meta joke by animators done by Lord Hater...**

 **Okay?**

 **Among the things this season promises is:**

 **Jokes in the middle of combats,**

 **Someone asking their stealer to give back their stolen goods even though they'll probably fight anyway,**

 **impromptu musical numbers (with a fight between Discount Skeletor and Commander Peeping Tom to boot)**

 **Commander Eyeball stating the obvious right before suddenly appearing in the moon, get serious and rip off his shirt to show he's as muscular as Jacob from Twilight. (Sorry, I couldn't resist the joke, somehow)**

 **And callbacks to 80's animation...right before showing a battle against like a bajillion of villains and Hairy Spoon trying to comfort sass-asaurus, only to change to Dominator laughing as the quartet are suddenly together escaping from a blast, only to fall off the ship and hit the ground.**

 **All this shall serve as fuel for the ultimate question:**

 **WHO IS LORD DOMINATOR?**

 **That question will be answered...right now, apparently. In actual animation, for some reason.**

 **She's seemingly a ditzy teenager combination of Lord Hater and Wander...umm, oh no?**

 **Starring:**

 **Wander - Talking Hairy Spoon**

 **Sylvia - Sass-asaurus**

 **Lord Hater - Discount Skeletor**

 **Commander Peepers - Commander Walking Eyeballl**

 **Watchdogs - The Walking Eyeballs**

 **Dr. Screwball Jones - Flying Banana**

 **Emperor Awesome - A Freaky Fish Guy**

 **Lord Dominator - And A Crossdressing Woman in:**

 **Craig McCracken's Newest Trip: Even Trippier Than Before! IN SPAAAAACE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You know what? Maybe I'm the one who's high, 'cause I don't find this stuff weird anymore!**


End file.
